Rescue Me
by Fates-Faith
Summary: Someone has messed with fate, messed with destiny. The world of Harry Potter was turned up side down. The hero of the wizarding world is Neville Longbottom, and the world has never heard of Harry Potter. What happened to change fate, to change the way
1. Green Eyed Man

TITLE: Rescue Me  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Green Eyed Man  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or any of the songs used in this chapter, or in the story. Probably the only thing I own is the plot to this story and my computer, which really isn't even mine completely. Anyways, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters used in this story. The song "Kickin' Pigeons" is owned by the band Spunge. The song "Sure Shot" is owned by YellowCard. The last song "Silver and Cold" is owned by the band AFI (A Fire Inside). I think that's all.  
  
SUMMARY: Someone has messed with fate, messed with destiny. The world of Harry Potter was turned up side down. The hero of the wizarding world is Neville Longbottom, and the world has never heard of Harry Potter. What happened to change fate, to change the way things happened? How do they restore what was right, once they know it is wrong. Or did someone or something change it, maybe it was bound to happen this way. One things for sure, Hermione Granger is getting feelings, feelings of what the other world held for her. That if things were not changed, she wouldn't be with Draco Malfoy, but with Harry Potter...  
  
THE GREEN EYED MAN  
  
The rain came down in sheets of ice. Hard to believe it was this cold in the middle of July. The clouds made it out to be darker than it actually was. It was almost like it was night, but in reality it was only five in the afternoon.  
  
Hermione Granger sat inside her room looking out the window. She was sixteen, and in not too long would be seventeen. Her curly brown hair was matted down from her shower she had just taken a few minutes earlier. Her deep brown eyes scanned the horizon looking out. Her parents had recently moved into a big city, not far from her old house.  
  
She now lived on the top floor of a twenty floor apartment complex. She sighed and stood up away from the window. She couldn't wait 'till she got to go back to school, back to where things were normal and where she could be with her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. This would be her second year of going out with him. Everyone said he was bad news, but once you got to know him, he was great.  
  
She had two best friends one of them being Neville Longbottom. The 'boy who lived'. He wasn't very smart and got scared an awful lot. It made her wonder how he kept defeating Voldemort time after time. Voldemort had killed his parents when he was a child and he was raised by his grandmother. Funny thing about it was in the prophecy it could have been two people, but she never found out who else it could have been. Neville was left with a ligthning shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
Her other best friend Ron Weasley, had been her friend since her first year of school when she was eleven. He was never very serious, and since Hermione didn't have any brothers or sisters, she considered him her brother. Sure, Draco and Ron fought like cats and dogs, but that's what made her life normal, or as normal as it could get. She was afterall, a witch.  
  
Hermione walked over to the door of her room and grabbed a jacket with a hood. After slipping the coat on she walked out into her living room. Her parents were sitting on the couch talking and trying to watch television at the same time. Her mother called out to her when she reached the door. "Where are you going honey?"  
  
"Umm...I'm going to meet Ron and we're going to go out dancing with a few school friends." She bit her lip. She never liked them questioning her so much everytime she left, but she knew they were just concerned.  
  
"Okay, just be careful." Her father said turning his attention back to the television. Hermione let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding and grabbed the keys off the bar, with one last glance to her parents she opened the door and made her escape.  
  
Once she was on the bottom floor and parking garage of the building she got into her black 2001 Ford Mustang and pulled out heading towards the club where she would meet her friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione parked her car and locked the doors. After wrapping her coat tighter around her she walked into the club. All at once her head started pounding along with the song. She couldn't hear anything except for the song as she made her way to the back of the club.  
  
It was then she spotted, and how could she miss, a head of brillant red hair. She pushed her way through the crowded club and took a seat next to her boyfriend who was sitting down drinking his coke and looking bored.  
  
"Sorry it took so long." She said as he grinned and placed his arm around her shoulders giving her something like a hug.  
  
"That's okay, Weasley here was just starting to get exciting to watch." Ron sat back down at the table and gave a fake laugh.  
  
"Very funny Malfoy. You know your the most boring person I've met next to Hermione here." Draco laughed at this and Hermione smacked Ron on the head from across the table.  
  
"You had it coming mate." Draco said still trying to stop laughing as Hermione sat back in the booth with her arms folded over her chest.  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
Draco glanced over at Hermione before turning back to look at Ron. Ron shrugged his shoulders. "What is it Mione?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, "Where is everyone else?"  
  
Ron pointed out to the dance floor, and there sure enough was Neville, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, and Parvati. They were all in a circle dancing, they all looked drunk but by glancing around the table you could tell none of them had even ordered a drink yet.  
  
"Okay." Hermione leaned on the table and looked back from Ron to Draco a few times before both boys started laughing. "Who would like to accompany to dance." They both raised their hands and Hermione giggled. "Alright boys, lets dance."  
  
They all walked out onto the dance floor by their friends, Hermione had Draco on one arm and Ron on the other, they all laughed and began dancing to the fast pace song that was playing. Draco was twirling Hermione around and Ron was over dancing by Luna but was still dancing next to Hermione.  
  
Spunge's "Kicking Pigeons" was blaring on the speakers as the group danced and switched partners. Everyone had danced with everyone by the end of the song. Things couldn't have been any better if they could have been. (a/n: hope that made sense) Hermione stopped suddenly trying to catch her breath as everyone kept dancing around her. She smiled.  
  
This would be almost the only time she would see any of them this summer, they had made plans to meet up before school had let out, and now here they were. Hermione lifted her head and saw a man staring straight back at her.  
  
He had messy raven hair, and dark green emerald eyes. There were glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose as he gazed at her. He wore a dark red shirt, and a pair a torn cargo pants, along with a long black leather jacket. He had a sort of wild aura around him. It intranced her she had stopped blinking and breathing just simply stared at him.  
  
He gave her a smile, before turning and walking away, it was then Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around gave her a peck on the lips and continued dancing. Even though she was dancing, she was thinking also, she didn't know what it was about the man she just saw, but her mind couldn't think of anything else.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione walked over to where she had parked her car, and took out her keys. It was close to ten at night and after saying her goodbyes she left a little bit earlier than everyone else, but she just couldn't get that man out of her head. Just as she placed the key into the lock she heard footsteps.  
  
"Well, well boys, what do we have here?" She turned around to come face to face with a group of men. They all wore the same stupid smirk on their faces.  
  
"Excuse me, may I help you?"  
  
"Why yes, I think you can." A man said stepping closer to her and running a finger across her jaw. "I am in need of some company tonight."  
  
"Well, I'm not interested." She said shoving his hand away from her.  
  
"Oh, a fiesty one eh?" He leaned closer to her and grabbed her arm tightly. "I like 'em fiesty."  
  
"Let go of me." Hermione commanded trying to pull her arm loose.  
  
"I don't think so. Like I told you, I need some company tonight, and I think you just might be the one."  
  
"I said let go of me." The man tightened his grip on his arm, his buddies started laughing as she winced.  
  
"C'mon honey le-"  
  
"I think she told you to let go of her." Hermione looked over the man's shoulder to see the man that plagued her thoughts standing a few feet from them. The wind blowing his hair and his jacket.  
  
"This is none of your business boy." The man said glaring at him.  
  
"Your right, but now it is." The man with green eyes walked over to him and punched him in the face making him let go of Hermione's arm. He then spun around so that he was in front of Hermione and separating her from the group of men.  
  
"You little bastard!" The man roared jumping at him.  
  
The green eyed man caught him and shoved him backwards. He then kicked him in the back of the knees making him fall to the ground. The fallen man's buddies started towards him and the man turned to face Hermione.  
  
His hand went behind her and he unlocked her door, with one swift motion he opened the door and shoved her in, he then closed the door and turned around just in time to duck a punch. He grabbed the man's arm pulling him to him and kneeing him in the stomach.  
  
Another guy came at him hitting him in the back with a pipe. Hermione watched from inside her car, locking her doors. She could see the pain on the green eyed man's face as he turned around and socked the guy in the nose. Soon fists were flying everywhere, most at her savior.  
  
She watched as he fought, it was almost as if he was performing some kind of weird dance. Soon, there were only about two of them left standing but the green eyed man didn't look to great. She could tell his face was already starting to swell, and he had cuts on his face from getting his head hit with a bottle.  
  
Finally he punched the last man in the stomach and kicked him after he fell for good measures. After running his hand through his already messy hair he looked up at her. His glasses had fallen off sometime in the fight and his eyes looked even more green, if it was possible.  
  
She opened the door and rushed over to him as he leaned against a tree beside the parking lot. "Are you okay?" He asked checking her arm for any signs of injury. She looked at him shocked. This man went through a beating of about six guys, and is asking if she's alright because one of them grabbed her arm. "He didn't hurt you did he? I didn't hurt you when I pushed you into your car either did I?"  
  
He asked in a rush and Hermione just stared at him. "No, no, I'm not hurt. Are you hurt?" She asked and felt stupid immediately. 'Yes he's hurt you ditz, look at him, he got the shit beat out of him, for someone he doesn't even know.'  
  
She snapped out of her trance when he answered, "No, I'm fine. I've been through worse, I don't think this is even close." She tilted her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't even get your name."  
  
"Oh, Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
He held out his hand and Hermione took it, enjoying the warmth she got from the grasp more than she would ever realize. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Hermione."  
  
"You too Harry."  
  
He smiled at her, and she felt her knees go weak. A part of her mind was screaming that she had a boyfriend, and that stuff like that shoudln't be happening to her. She gave him a grin of her own, ignoring that other part of her mind.  
  
"Do you need any help?" She asked.  
  
"Umm..no I think I've got everything under control." Harry replied.  
  
"Atleast let me take you back to my house and get you cleaned up." He raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"I really shouldn't."  
  
"Oh, c'mon you saved me, it's the least I could do." It was then she noticed that she as still holding his hand, she quickly pulled it back and blushed, if it wasn't so dark she would have noticed him doing the same.  
  
"I guess." He said standing up straight. For the first time she noticed how tall he actually was. He towered over her by atleast seven inches. She looked up at him and sighed.  
  
"Here," She said wrapping her arm around his waist, "Let me help you to the car." He laid his arm over her shoulders as she walked him to the car. Once there she helped him in, and took one last glance at the men who were starting to get up, only this time they ran off in the other direction.  
  
Hermione smirked and got in the car, after starting it up she drove off in the directon of her home, hoping her parents were going to a meeting like they had been the last week. She glanced over at Harry who had his eyes closed and his head laying against the head rest.  
  
She never noticed Draco standing outside the club along with Ron and Neville, only catching her placing her arm around his waist and him placing his arm around her shoulders. None of them knew what really happened but assumed she was cheating on Draco.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione opened the door to her room. It was big enough, a large bed with red velvet blankets, and red curtains. She also had a large stereo system in her room, along with a computer and a large bookshelf. She helped Harry over to a large plush red chair that sat in the corner of her room by the window and a light. Harry took off his leather coat and waited for Hermione to get settled with whatever she was doing.  
  
After turning the light on and grabbing a first aid kit Hermione got her first good look at him. His face was swollen and covered in black, blue, and purple bruises. He had a cut on his lip that was bleeding and tiny cuts all over his face. Somehow though, it didn't make him any less attractive.  
  
After she helped him take of his jacket she started cleaning his wounds and he winced a little bit as she touched the cut on his lip. Other than that he barely moved as she worked. After she was done she got some ice and let him hold it to his face moving him over to the small couch against the wall.  
  
It was then she noticed that there was a darker color of red coming from the back of his shirt. "Hey, I think your hurt. On your...umm..your back."  
  
He looked at her for a moment before lifting his shirt over his head revealing his muscled chest and his back. She blushed but looked at his back. It was bruised and there was a large cut in his back. She gasped, how could a pipe do that?  
  
She worked quickly stopping the bleeding and he winced louder this time when she applied medicine to it. After she was done she glanced at the clock. It was almost twelve thirty in the morning. She sighed and glanced back over at Harry who was laying down with ice on his face and seemed to be asleep. His shirt laying on the floor.  
  
Hermione shook her head. She was always getting into some kind of trouble. Now she was afraid that she had gotten this man beat up. Still he seemed to be a mystery to her. How could he have fought off five guys. Sure he had bruises and cuts, but five grown men, with a pipe and a bottle. It amazed her. Even being a witch it still amazed her, it was like someone taking five hits with a powerful spell and still getting up.  
  
She sat down on her bed and watched him silently. Hopefully her parents wouldn't check on her in the morning and she could get him out of her room without being seen. Soon her eyes got heavy and her head fell against the pillow, not too long later she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly as she felt the sun on her face. She yawned and stretched then remembered what had happened last night. She sat up quickly and noticed Harry wasn't laying on the couch in fact she didn't see any sign of him.  
  
Her brown eyes quickly searched the room. There was a note laying on her table beside the couch. Quickly she got up and walked over to it. Her hands were shaking as she opened the letter, she relaxed as she started reading it.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Sorry I left without saying goodbye. I knew that you would be worried if your parents found me alseep in your room. I grabbed my stuff and left before they even came home, so don't worry. I want to thank you for cleaning up my wounds. Just consider it even, since I helped you. I don't know if I'll ever see you again...but I hope I do. I don't know why, I guess something stuck. I want to get to know you better, more than your name.  
  
You seem to be an amazing person. When I saw you in the club you were cheerful and shared a close bond in your friendships. When you insisted on helping me, I knew you were caring. There's just someting about you Hermione Granger. Thank you again.  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione fell back against the couch and re-read the letter making sure she read it correctly. It was the first time a guy she didn't even know had actually wanted to see her again. The odds must have been agianst her though since she had a boyfriend whom she was really attracted to, but she wouldn't say loved. Then she didn't even know where he lived. Hopefully though, she would see him again.  
  
Sighing she placed the letter in her trunk under some of her old school books. Turning and looking at the clock she noticed that it was eleven in the morning. Grabbing some clothes she headed into her bathroom to take a shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, her parents said they had been invited to a party for their company and some other companies. They wanted to bring her along, it would be later that night. Good thing she didn't really have anything to do, with a sigh she came out of her room wearing a strapless sky blue dress. It came down to her ankles, and was rather thin. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with brown curls coming from the back and hanging down on the sides of her face.  
  
She had matching blue shoes, that fit her feet perfectly. She gave herself a small smile to her parents before grabbing her keys and her bag, where she had hid some other clothes. She was going to bail in the middle of the party and go hang out in the club to see if any of her friends would be there. Don't get her wrong she loved her parents, but these parties were always so boring.  
  
She sighed once again as she left the apartment and went to the bottom floor, again she climbed into her car. She waited for her parents to pull out and then followed them, having no idea where the party would be. Hermione turned her radio on, and popped in a CD one of her muggle friend had made for her.  
  
The song that started playing was one she recognized as YellowCard's "Sure Shot". She smiled as she bobbed her head to the song, and sometimes caught herself singing along to the song.  
  
"So I say, I've got a sureshot way to work things out. All of this agruing has worn you down. I got a sureshot way to kill your doubts. Find what you're following and chase it down."  
  
She lost track of time and by the third time of listening to the song she had pulled into a parking lot in front of a large mansion. Other people were getting out of their cars also.  
  
Hermione took a moment to stare at the mansion in awe. It was huge, surrounded by fountains and gardens. There were also small lights leading up the path to the door, and other lights decorating the garden. She followed her parents quietly up the path and to the door. All the people looked a bit snobby. Though she new she shouldn't judge, she had to, she didn't belong here with all these people.  
  
Without saying a word Hermione followed her parents into the mansion and was greeted by the face of a very large man, his face was red and round. It looked as if he had no neck at all. Of course, his son, that looked like a much younger version of the man himself stood right beside him, except his was as wide as a baby whale.  
  
It took every bit of self control she had not to laugh at the sight, and Hermione had a lot of self control. Keeping a fake smile on her face as she walked past them, Hermione let out a small giggle when she was far enough away from them. He father turned to her and gave her a goofy smile, and she grinned back.  
  
That was probably the funniest part of the night. Now just about two hours, and a lot of boring jokes later, Hermione sat at a table alone in the corner, quietly sipping her drink watching everyone talk and laugh. She really never knew why she let her parents talk her into going. Hermione was drowning in her thoughts when a loud bang erupted through the room, echoing of the large walls of the mansion.  
  
Everyone turned in the direction of the two main doors as they flew open. Men in black uniforms stood there carrying....something that was hidden behind them, but is was kicking and moving around. "Sir, we have found him. Sorry to intrude but the insitution said they won't take him again."  
  
The fat man Hermione now new as Vernon Dursley growled, and his face turned almost purple. "Well, if he is tied up then, present him to our guests."  
  
The man nodded, and him and a few others brought forward a man with a cloth covering his entire body. They tossed him on the floor, pulling the cloth off and revealing the man below. Hermione let out a gasp. On the floor layed the beaten and bruised body of Harry Potter. He layed on the ground not moving, his hands were cuffed behind his back, and his mouth was gagged.  
  
"That's enough, get 'em out of here boys." Vernon said after giving a digusted look in Harry's direction. The men lifted him up and as they led him into another part of the house going down the stairs towards the basement. Harry's eyes came up and met her's. She could see the pain in his eyes as they took him away.  
  
His gaze never left hers as they led him out of the room. As soon as he was out of sight the room started back up in their usually chatter. Hermione sighed and walked over to her parents, "Excuse me, but I'm leaving. I'm a bit tired."  
  
"Alright sweetie, we'll be home in a little while." Her mother said giving her a hug.  
  
"Okay mother." Hermione replied walking out of the mansion and heading to her car, ignoring the stares she got from people. Once Hermione reached her car, she started it up and heard screaming coming from the mansion. She looked in her mirror the men in black suits were yelling and searching the gardens with lights.  
  
Hermione gave a small laugh, since it all did seem rather funny to her. As she started to pull out she saw something running along the driveway, so she sped up. As she caught up with, well him, she noticed that it was Harry. She stopped her car and threw open the door, "Get in." She commanded.  
  
He looked at her surprised but got in the car anyways. She then took off leaving the men in black suits still searching for the man in her car. Hermione glanced over at Harry and blushed when she realized he was looking back. "I'm sorry we had to meet like this. I didn't expect to get thrown back into that place, much less you being there."  
  
"That's okay." Hermione replied turning the wheel to the left as they went around a corner. "I'm just wondering what did you do to deserve whatever they were planning to do?"  
  
Harry sighed, "I was born." This comment made Hermione tilt her head towards him a confused look on her face.  
  
"How does that make them lock you up?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, which I probably shouldn't." He replied his gaze shifting to the window and staring at the passing scenery.  
  
"You can tell me, I won't say anything to anyone. I promise."  
  
"Okay I guess, just don't laugh or anything. My parents were killed when I was young, so I was sent to live with my only remaining relatives. That would be the Dursleys, the evil and boring people you met at the party. You know the ones with a son that is the size of a baby whale." Hermione laughed at this, "Anyways, they never liked me, kept me locked up all my life, and sent me to a horrible school. When they had visitors and people asked why there were bars on the windows around the bottom of the house, they said that they were taking care of their 'mentally' ill nephew."  
  
Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in thought as Harry continued with his story. "That's where I stayed for the most part of my life. Now, here's the part I don't want you to laugh at, or think I'm crazy."  
  
"I told you already, I won't." She said keeping her eyes on the road, "I also want to know how you managed to escape."  
  
"Well, that's simple, I do it just like I do every other time. I think really hard where I want to be and most of the time I'll end up there. A weird jolt, and a popping sound....then that's how I do it. As for getting the locks and stuff off, I guess it's about the same thing, I think and things start to happen." He paused and looked up at her meeting her gaze for a second. "I understand if you think I'm weird or crazy..I just, don't have anyone to talk to about it, none that will believe me anyways."  
  
Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile as she pulled into the parking garage of her house. "I believe you Harry. Things like that have happened to me too."  
  
He looked at her amazed as she got out of the car. Soon he got out too and followed her. "I'm gonna go."  
  
"Huh?" She asked stopping and looking at him, "You can come in you know."  
  
"I know...it's just..you- that you would get hurt if they found out you were helping me. I couldn't let them do that. I'll promise though, to visit you as often as I can."  
  
"Okay." She mumbled as he stuck out his hand, she took it but pulled him to her in an embrace, "Becareful though."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." He pulled back and gave her a small smile before turning and walking out of the garage and into the night. Hermione watched him go before sighing and turning around and taking the elevator up to the top floor.  
  
Hermione unlocked her door and walked in shutting it silently behind her. She looked around, it wasn't bad owning the whole top floor and roof of a building. After laying her keys down on the bar she walked to her room and tossed her bag on her bed. Without another thought she sat down in front of her computer and connected to the internet.  
  
Her eyes focused and she started searching data bases and wizard bases alike. Searching for any information she could on Harry Potter.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione's eyes scanned her screen. She had been looking up information for atleast a half of an hour. Finally she had found what she had been looking for, thanks to a few hacker friends. Her eyebrows wer knitted together in confusion as she read.  
  
'Name, Harry James Potter. Birthdate: Unknown to our medical history.' Hermione frowned, why didn't they have when he was born? 'Age: 16. Parents: Deceased.' Another confused look passed over Hermione's face, he doesn't have any parents. 'Guardians: Vernon and Petunia Dursley. '  
  
That was just the main stuff. As Hermione searched the more she realized she wouldn't find out about him that way. He didn't have anything really. He was even sent to a prison sort of school. His parents owned a company, and all of their savings and company shares were left to Harry. It still didn't explain to as why Harry was kept locked up though.  
  
Hermione leaned back in her chair and yawned. Looks as if she would have to get some answers from Harry himself. Glancing over at the clock Hermione got up and dug through her back until she got her clothes, without another thought she changed and put on a black coat that had a hood. She walked out and into her kitchen. After leaving her parents a note she grabbed her keys and left out the door.  
  
Hermione got into her car and backed up, after pulling out she sped off down the street to one of the only places she knew she would get some answers, hopefully. She turned off her car as soon as she pulled into the parking lot of the same place she was last night.  
  
Quickly Hermione got out of the car and made her way to the entrance. Once inside she walked to the back of the club. Sure enough, sitting at the back booth was Ron, Draco, Neville, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Luna, Dean, and Seamus. Hard to believe that they could fit that many people in one of the small booths but again anything seemed possible anymore.  
  
Her friends noticing her all gave her a smile, she didn't notice however that Neville, Ron, and Draco had given her a cautious look first. She took a seat between Draco and Ginny as the group continued their conversation. Hermione simply just sat there. She was really hoping for another glimpse of Harry, she needed to know about him, it was becoming an obsession. Taking a glance at Draco as he laughed at something Ginny said, she sighed.  
  
She wasn't supposed to be like this. Draco was her boyfriend, she just didn't know where she held a man she just met in her heart. She heard Draco calling for her and she snapped back to reality and out of her own troubling thoughts.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." The brunette replied smiling as she looked at him.  
  
He stared back at her before smirking, and giving her a peck on the lips. She kissed him back lightly. Then the group resumed their usual converstation.  
  
A few hours, drinks, dancing, and jokes later the group sat at their table talking again. This time though, the boys were on one side, and the girls on the other, all of them holding their own conversations. They all heard a bang and people yelling. They all looked up to see men with black uniforms walking briskly into the room.  
  
Their gazes were set on something else as they heard a scream and a quiet humming sound. Hermione's eyes widened. One of the black men had fired a shot of a tranquilizer at a man. His back was facing her, but the black coat and messy ravin hair was unmistakeable. She watched silently as the man stood back up pulling the tranquilizer out of his side.  
  
The men jumped on Harry. Harry then threw them off as much as they could. Hermione wanted to jump out of her seat and help him. He threw punches and dodged punches. He was jumping around and kicking and taking the men out. The got a hold of him and started punching him in the stomach and hitting him on the back with bats. One even threw him onto a table breaking it on impact. Harry got up a couple seconds later and went back to trading punches and taking the men out. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Draco and Ron glaring, Neville with a blank expression on his face.  
  
When there were only two men left Harry jumped up onto a table near Hermione, he went to dive of onto a guy when the other one grabbed his foot pulling him down and banging his head on the table. The other man helped him pull Harry off the table hitting him in the head with the tip of his gun. Harry's head fell limp and Hermione could see the blood coming out of the side of his head.  
  
Ginny had noticed she had tenced up and gave her a weird look. Before she had time to think Hermione had jumped out of her seat and towards Harry she jumped on one of the man's back trying to choke him and to get him to let go of Harry. "Leave him alone!" She yelled as the man tried to get her off.  
  
The man finally got her off and tossed her to the ground, "Watch yourself girl." He stated before making his way towards her glaring. Hermione went to get back up when she heard a voice, it was Harry's.  
  
"NO! Hermione, stay back. I can handle it." Harry had managed to say before kicking a the man with a gun in the stomach. Harry then punched him in the face making him fall back onto a table. Harry turned around to find the other man still advancing on Hermione, his eyes widened, then he dived at the man wrapping his arms around him as he tackled him to the ground.  
  
Quickly he flipped him over and rained punches on the man's face. The bouncers to the club came in and pulled Harry off. "What's going on here?" The taller one with black hair asked.  
  
"I was attacked." Harry said his eyes closing out of exhustion. He then fell to his knees his eyes opening only to be seen as they were glazed over. Blood dribbled down the side of his head and out of his mouth. He was breathing hard as his head fell limp and he layed down on the floor.  
  
"Call 911!" The shorter bouncer yelled. The older one nodded and pulled out a cell phone.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry wide eyed before rushing over to him and kneeling down beside him turning him over onto his back. "Please hang on Harry, it will all be alright." She said pushing his hair out of his eyes as he layed motionless in the middle of all the destruction.  
  
Draco came up to her and pulled her back when the paremedics arrived and started tending to Harry. "Hermione, what in the bloody hell is going on, who is that guy." He asked sounding not only jealous but irrate.  
  
Hermione stared at him as did all of her friends wanting to know also, "How do you know him Hermione?" He asked, knowing that this was the man who got into her car last night with her.  
  
"He's Harry." They all looked at her, Draco shook her shoulders lightly his silver eyes boring into her brown ones.  
  
"Answer my question Hermione."  
  
She pulled away from him, all the anger she felt towards the men that had attacked Harry finally getting out, "He saved me last night! Saved me from a group of men that wanted to hurt me, to rape me! He is my friend that I trust! I don't know why I do, because I barely know anything about him, but I DO!"  
  
Her friends all stared at her with a blank expression, "Before you say anything, just don't. You don't know him, any of you. You won't judge him, not while I'm here." A tear fell out of the corner of her eye and rolled slowly down her cheek.  
  
"Ginny, can you drive me home?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Sure." Replied Ginny, who had just turned sixteen. "C'mon." She said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and waving to everyone as she left to the parking lot and to take Hermione home. As they approached the car, people started comeing out of the building, making way for the stretcher that Harry was laid on. Ginny could feel her friend stop and watch as they loaded Harry up. She could also feel her shake slightly.  
  
She was no expert on love, but she had a pretty strong feeling that Hermione felt something for this 'Harry' boy. Once the doors were closed, Ginny helped Hermione into the car, and started the car up. She had no idea why Hermione wanted her to drive her home. It didn't seem very Hermione like, she knew it wasn't her place to pry, but she had to know more.  
  
"Hermione, I know that you obviously care for this Harry guy, so can you tell me what you do know about him? How did you exactly meet him? What do you feel for him?" Ginny asked tightning her grip on the wheel.  
  
Hermione had her head laying against the window, silent tears trickling down her face. Her eyes flicked over to Ginny's direction before looking back to the window and out at the passing cars. "I barely know anything about him Gin. I just get this sense of trust from him. Ever since I saw him at the club last night, and he looked up at me, I just...couldn't get him out of my head." She sighed, "Then, when a group of men had stopped me from getting into my car and leaving, he showed up. Punched the guy who had a hold of my arm, and unlocked my door, after he pushed me in, he then started fighting with them."  
  
She made a face as she remembered how they beat him, and how he won. "They ganged up on him, hitting him with a glass bottle in the head, and over the back with a pipe, but he didn't stop. He beat five guys Gin!" A smile crossed her face, "He is so caring too, when he was done he leaned against a tree and when I rushed out to help him, he asked if I was okay. He asked if they hurt me, or if he had hurt me when he pushed me into the car. I was surprised for the most part that he asked if I was hurt, when he was the one injured, bleeding, and bruised."  
  
Ginny gave her best friend a smile, every girl wants a man who cares for her, and puts her first. That's exactly what this complete stranger did to Hermione, no wonder she liked him.  
  
"I offered to take him to my house so that I could clean up his wounds, so it would be even, he helped me, and I would help him." Hermione stared out the window, her tears starting to dry up, "I worried all night that my parents would find him in my room in the morning after he fell asleep on my couch. Then when I woke up I had nothing to be worried about, Harry had left. He also left me a note. He said that he didn't think my parents would like to see a stranger, asleep in their daughters room. He said he wanted to see me again, but he didn't know when he would be able to. Harry said in his letter that he wanted to get to know me better, that there was some...attraction and he wanted to know more about me."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Then my parents were invited to a party with other companies. Naturally they had to talk me into going. Those were some of the most stuck up and boring people I have ever met. The night was very, very, boring, so I just sat in the corner, no one bothered me, and I didn't bother anyone. Then these men in black suits came barging through the door. They had caught someone, and the host of the party told them to show everyone who they had caught." Another tear made its way down her cheek as she continued to speak, "They tossed him down in the center of the room on the floor....it was..it was Harry Ginny. He was cuffed and gagged. He just layed on the floor."  
  
"He looked so helpless, so harmless at that moment. His body looked broken, along with his spirit." Hermione stopped and shook her head, "They lifted him up, and as they took him to a different room, he looked up at me. His eyes never left mine until there was a wall separating us. There were so many emotions, but mostly pain. I left then, being glad I drove my own car there, left. As I sat in my car, I heard someone scream and the men in black suits came out, searching for someone. I laughed and started my car, I then started down the driveway. That was until I saw a figure running along in the grass. I stopped my car to find that it was Harry."  
  
Hermione continued with her story until she got to the part of her looking up information on him. Ginny looked shocked as she pulled into the garage. She shut the engine off and looked over at Hermione. "Know wonder you have been spacing out tonight. The only advice I can give you Hermione, is to let him tell you about himself, he is trying to protect you from something, and I think you will have to wait to find out."  
Hermione nodded and got out of the car Ginny following her as they got into the elevator. Ginny could hear Hermione sigh as they reached the top floor. She then followed Hermione out of the elevator. When they entered Hermione's apartment, Hermione's parents were at the door in atleast five seconds flat.  
  
"Hermione dear, what happened." Her mother said.  
  
"On the news they said there was a big fight at that club you always go to." Her father said.  
  
"Are you alright?" They both asked. Hermione simply nodded and Ginny followed her to her room, where Hermione threw herself down onto her bed, loving the feel of her pillow under her face as she let silent tears fall.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny spoke quietly, "Tomorrow, come pick me up at the hotel, and how about we pay Mister Potter a visit in the hospital?"  
  
Hermione wimpered at the thought of something being wrong with Harry as he was in the hospital, but nodded knowing that she wanted to see him and make sure he was okay more than anything. Ginny sighed and gave her friend the best hug she could since her friend happened to be laying on a bed face down. She then left and got into a car that she had left here incase of emergencies, and now she was glad she had, after leaving she headed back to the hotel that Ron, Neville, Draco, Lavender, Parvati, Dean and Seamus had gotten rooms at.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione layed on her back as the moon shown through her window. A frown was clear shown on her face, as small tears rolled down her cheeks and face onto her pillow. Her body shook with silent sobs. For a moment as he fell, she could feel his pain. With the beating he had recieved the prevous night, and then tonight, she didn't know if he would be alright. She hoped though, she hoped, tomorrow she would see him anyhow.  
  
"Hermione," Her mother spoke softly from the doorway as she opened it and light spilled into the room. Hermione shut her eyes tightly willing her mother to believe that she was alseep. Unfortunately, her mother knew her better than that. She could her mother's light footsteps as she walked towards her bed, "I know your not asleep, I heard you crying."  
  
Hermione kept her eyes shut, not wanting to give up her facade. Her mother sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, gently running a hand through her daughter's hair, "You know, you can tell me what happened, I won't judge you, and I will listen. Then I will do what a mother is supposed to do, to help you out."  
  
Her mother made a move to get up when Hermione didn't answer, but just as she did Hermione shot up and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's waist hugging her tightly wishing her mother would make the confusion and pain go away. Her mother gave her a small smile because she had responded to her, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, trying to comfort her the best way she could.  
  
"It was horrible Mom. They beat him, and no one would help, they just watched." Hermione sid before breaking down and crying again. Her mother gave her a confused look.  
  
"Honey, who are you talking about? What happened, tell me so I can help."  
  
Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She then began to tell her mother about everything, starting with the night she had saw him at the club. She managed, however, to leave out the part of him staying in her room after saving her. After finishing her mother smiled at her, but at the end of her daughter's story she had been frowning in concern.  
  
"I don't know what to do Mom. I'm so confused. I've never felt anything like I do for Harry, but I also have feelings for Draco, and I just...don't know what any of it means."  
  
Her mother smiled, "It means that you are growing up, and are experiencing love for the first time. You may not realize it yet, but the feelings you feel for Harry, or Draco might be just attraction, but I think that it is more. Otherwise, I know it couldn't confuse my genius daughter Hermione."  
  
She gave her mother a small smile, thanking her for the advice and the help. "So, are you going to see him in the hospital?"  
  
"In the morning, Ginny is going to go with me. I just hope there is nothing wrong with him. He took a pretty rough beating. Once for me, and another for being himself. I guess I feel like he doesn't deserve what he has gotten in his life, which is basically nothing at all. That's another thing that confuses me, he's so bloody nice, why do they treat him like they do mother?"  
  
"I don't know Hermione. From what you have said though, he seems like the perfect man for you." Her mother smiled.  
  
"Mom, I don't know if I like him like that, and I don't think he likes me like that anyways." Hermione blushed.  
  
"Okay, I'm just trying to help you out." Her mother got up and gave her daughter one more hug before walking over to the door, "Get some sleep, okay?"  
  
"Okay." She replied as her mother smiled and closed the door behind her.  
  
Hermione sighed and layed back against her pillow, thinking of the best shape Harry could be in, before drifting off into a much needed sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was shinning through the window casting a warm glow on the smaller bedroom on the 20th floor of the Sunnydell Apartments. Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked at her clock after rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. She shook her head and jumped up, she then ran into her shower.  
  
It was already nine in the morning and she wanted to go see Harry before eleven, she had to make sure he was alright, she already felt that is was partly her fault that he was hurt in the first place. If she would have just stayed a bit longer in the club, she might not have met up with those digusting guys. Then Harry wouldn't have gotten hurt, and might not have gotten hurt last night either.  
  
Hermione sighed as she stepped out of her shower and dried off her face. After getting dressed and brushing her teeth Hermione stepped out into her room. It was already nine forty-five. Her eyes windened and she ran back into her bathroom to fix her hair.  
  
After drying her hair, and pulling it back into a simple ponytail Hermione made her way into the kitchen to grab some breakfast before picking up Ginny. She smiled at her father, who was reading a paper and drinking some orange juice. Her mother was standing over the stove, cooking eggs. Hermione smiled at her and got a glass from the cabinet, she then filled it up with orange juice.  
  
"Someone sure looks happy." Her father said looking up from his paper.  
  
Hermione looked at him, "Well, I am going to see Harry in the hospital this morning."  
  
Her father nodded, "I take it this Harry, is the boy who the Dursleys had captured yesterday at the party."  
  
"Yes he is." Hermione said grabbing a plate of eggs and sitting down across from him at the table, "For the record, he is nothing like those people."  
  
"I know," Her father John Granger said smiling, "Your mother told me about him last night."  
  
Hermione smiled and began to eat, it seemed a bit odd that her mother stayed quiet during the conversation, she however, forgot about it as she slipped her shoes and jacket on after eating. Once she got her cars keys and her purse she said her goodbyes to her parents as she headed out the door and the garage.  
  
Once in the garage Hermione got into her car and pulled out she was going to pick up Ginny at the hotel, and anyone else who waned to come with her, although she doubted any others did.  
  
~*~  
  
After parking her car outside, Hermione walked into the elevator and went up to the third floor, she got out of the elevator and walked down the hallway repeating the room number in her head. '213, 213, 213' She stopped in front of room 213 and smiled. After knocking on the door, she heard a lot of rustling and yelling before the door opened to reveal Ginny with a brush in her hand.  
  
"Come in Hermione." She said cheerfully as she shut the door behind her. It was then Hermione noticed Lavender and Parvati fighting about something. She let out a small laugh and both girls looked at her.  
  
"Hermione!" They both yelled running up to her and giving her a hug forgeting what they were fighting about in the first place. She almost fell over as the two jumped towards her. However, she managed a smile, even though she wasn't very fond of them, she still liked them and were her friends.  
  
"Calm down, I wasn't missing for a month or anything." Hermione said pulling them off of her.  
  
"We know we were just worried about you is all." Lavender said looking at her.  
  
"That, and Ginny wouldn't tell us a thing about this 'Harry Potter' that we saw at the club last night." Parvati grinned wiggling her eyebrows at the mention of Harry Potter.  
  
"That's right, and I don't intend to tell you something about him without Hermione's consent." Ginny said stepping out of the bathroom dressed and ready.  
  
"We knew that." Lavender and Parvati said together, "That's why we're going with you guys, if you don't mind Hermione." Parvati said after looking at her.  
  
Hermione gave a small laugh at their actions, "Sure why not, I think he might be happy to get some company." It took her a moment, but she realized that Lavender and Parvati had planned this they were ready to go both wearing a grin from ear to ear.  
  
They all laughed and left the room, once they were in the hallway Hermione noticed Draco, Ron and Neville talking by their door. Draco turned and looked at her giving her a small smile he then came up and placed a small kiss on her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How you doing babe?" He asked pulling her against him.  
  
"Good I guess, the girls and I were on our way to the hospital to see if Harry was alright." She could see his eyes darken at the mere mention of Harry, but he hid it almost immediately.  
  
"Ok, me and the boys here were going to go out and look around this city." Hermione smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled and walked over to Ron and Neville. "See you later."  
  
"You will." After finishing her sentence the four girls walked away heading to car. After they got into the car Lavender and Parvati started their own conversation about Harry while Hermione hid her smirk. She looked over at Ginny, "Thanks, for last night." Ginny looked over at her startled.  
  
"It was nothing." Ginny replied watching her friend as she focused her eyes on the road in front of her.  
  
"Herms, let's get some music here, it will make the time go much faster." Lavender said giggling. Hermione sighed and smiled as she turned on her stereo. Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny all covered their ears as music blared through the speakers and vibrated the car. Hermione laughed and turned the stereo down a little bit. Lavender and Parvati were scowling and Ginny was laughing at their faces.  
  
"That wasn't funny Hermione." Parvati said crossing her arms, "It wasn't even a good song." She pouted jokingly. Hermione smiled and popped in a CD. She hadn't listened to it yet, but bought it a few days ago. As soon as the song came on she could here Lavender and Parvati groan in frustration. Soon AFI's 'Silver and Cold' was playing and Hermione was singing along with it. Not long after that they were all singing it.  
  
"Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me, as your longing to sing. So I will paint you in silver. I will wrap you in cold. I will lift up your voice as I sink." They then started sing the chorus, "Your sins into me, oh, my beautiful one now. Your sins into me. As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer and I'll beg for forgiveness. Your sins into me, oh, beautiful one." Everyone stopped singing except Hermione.  
  
"Cold in life's throws. I'll fall asleep for you. I only ask you turn away. I only ask you turn as they seep into me, oh, my beautiful one." Then again they all started singing the chorus.  
  
The song finished as they pulled the car into the parking garage and climbed out. They all laughed as they walked towards the door entering the hospital. Hermione stepped up to the service desk as the woman blinked lazily behind the counter drumming her fingers on the counter. "Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Umm..yeah, do you know which room Harry Potter is in?"  
  
The woman looked at her computer screen and typed something, "Room 120, on the third floor."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione replied heading towards the elevator Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati following her silently. They all stayed quiet during the elevator ride, the only sound heard was the ding of the door as they reached the third floor. Hermione was the first one out, her eyes looking from door to door reading the numbers. After walking down the hallway she finally found room 120. Her eyes brightened up a bit and Ginny stopped Lavender and Parvati from getting any closer to the door.  
  
"Let her go in first, alone." Ginny whispered to them, they sighed but nodded and took a seat in the empty chairs that lined the walls of the hallway. They watched as Hermione knocked on the door and they could hear a voice answering for her to come in. That's all they saw as the door shut behind her, and the click of the door shutting echoing in the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione felt a wave of relief wash over her as she saw Harry sitting up in his bed. She gave him a small smile as he grinned at her, "You okay?" He asked her. She ws a bit surprised, afterall he was the one laying in the hospital bed.  
  
"You always ask that." She said walking over to the side over his bed.  
  
"Just making sure." He said smiling at her. "So, are you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She smirked, "Of course, I'm not the one laying in a bed at a hospital either." Harry gave a small chuckle. It was then Hermione took the time to actually look at him. He had a bandage on the back of his head, cuts and bruises on his face, and a cast on his wrist. She frowned slightly.  
  
Harry must have noticed because he gently grabbed a hold of her hand that was resting on the edge of his bed, "It's not your fault, and I'm okay." His thumb stroked her hand softly as tears appeared in her eyes, replaying the images of last night over and over in her head.  
  
"I know, but I can't help but feel responsable for what happened in some way." Hermione said wiping a tear out of her eye.  
  
"You had no part of it Hermione. It had nothing to do with you, and you nothing with it. Don't blame yourself our feel bad about it. Don't feel sorry for me." He paused and looked her in the eyes, his green orbs locking with her brown ones. "Plus, I think you should feel more sorry for the goons that attacked me. They have it far worse than me."  
  
Hermione giggled at his attempts to cheer her up. She looked at him, his hair was all messed up and sticking all over the place. "Maybe I should." Hermione smiled at him, he returned the smile and pulled her over to him and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks for coming and visiting me. I didn't think I would get any visitors. I'm glad you came though." Harry said sincerely squeezing her hand gently as he let go of her.  
  
Hermione gazed into his eyes as they stared back at her, and she had never wanted to drown in them more. She surprised herself when her own hand shot out and cupped his cheek gently. He took his other hand and placed it over hers. Hermione tried to pull away she didn't want to cheat on Draco, but there was just something about Harry, that made Hermione drawn to him.  
  
They just stared at eachother, both fighting the urge to kiss one another senseless. Harry knew she had a boyfriend he saw him when he first saw her, and she knew she had a boyfriend, so it could never happen not until she didn't have a boyfriend, and that might be awhile.  
  
"I would always come to visit you Harry Potter." She said softly.  
  
"As I would you Hermione Granger." He replied his hand still on hers and his other hand intertwined with hers. He leaned forward as her hand fell from his face and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Your the only person I trust. That's why I can't let them harm you. I know you were trying to help, but what if you had gotten hurt and I wasn't the only one in the hospital. I don't know what I would have done if you were hurt." Harry averted his gaze to the blank wall beside him, "I know it sounds stupid, that I care so much for someone I just met...I..it's just..I don't know, destiny. That's why I have this feelings, I was destined to have them, it was my destiny to meet you. Someone who is caring, smart, and loving. The exact opposite of what I have grown up with."  
  
Hermione looked at him, seeing the innocent boy who was robbed of a childhood. A boy who was denied love growing up, the love from parents, and relatives. She couldn't imagine how bad it must have been, or why he fought to stay alive, "It's not stupid." He looked at her tilting his head slightly.  
  
"I sometimes ask myself why I feel drawn to you, or why I'm always thinking about you, but I never know exactly why. Maybe your right, maybe it was destiny. Because I have certainly never met anyone like you. After all you have been through, you still keep going, you think you would have grown cold, or hateful, but you didn't. Your the exact opposite Harry Potter. Your caring, charming, kind, and very brave. I may be caring, but I'm not s brave as you are."  
  
Harry laughed at this and Hermione just stared at him, "Not brave, what came over you then when you jumped on that man's back, he was twice your size you know." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"That wasn't br-" Hermione started.  
  
"Bravery? Of course it was. Hermione you were choking a man twice your size, now tell me how that wasn't brave."  
  
Hermione sighed, "Fine you win, but I was only brave because I didn't want to see you get hurt."  
  
His eyes softened, "I know."  
  
Hermione heard something outside the door and rolled her eyes, "I forgot I'm not the only visitor here." He gave her a questioning look, and she smiled, "I brought some of my friends they wanted to make sure you were okay also, atleast that's what they told me." He smiled as she got up and walked over to the door. A few seconds later three girls entered behind her, all wearing a grin.  
  
"Hermione stopped and pointed to each of them as she said their names, "This is Ginny." Ginny smiled and blushed a bit, "Lavender," She said as Lavender smiled and giggled, "And this is Parvati," Parvati smiled and waved to him. Hermione inwardly laughed, they all looked like blushing idiots.  
  
"Hello ladies." He said, "I'm Harry Potter." They all smiled and took turns shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet some of Hermione's friends."  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you too." Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Yes it is." Parvati added.  
  
Harry smiled over at Hermione who stood against the wall smirking at him. "And what may I ask is that smirk for Miss Granger?" He asked with a smirk of his own.  
  
"Oh nothing Mister Potter." She smiled innocently. All of the other girls exchanged silent glances and knowing looks with one another as they smiled.  
  
Ginny finally broke the silence, "So Mister Potter tell us about yourself." It was then that Harry began to tell his entire story from beginning to present, telling everything he could remember to them. Hermione was getting her answers and the rest of them were enjoying listening to him. The rest of the day was spent talking and laughing as they passed jokes back and forth at one another.  
  
By four o'clock they were saying their goodbyes to Harry, they left the room leaving Harry and Hermione alone; giggling all the way out.  
  
Hermione grinned at him, "They're a piece of work aren't they?"  
  
Harry sighed and ran a hand through is unruly raven hair, "Your telling me."  
  
She smiled and hugged him kissing his cheek as she pulled back, "I'll come by tomorrow to visit you again."  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it." He said smiling.  
  
"Me too." Hermione said walking over to the door and opening it, "I hope you feel better." She added going out the door.  
  
"I will." He answered before the door closed all the way. He sighed and watched the door long after she had left. His mind drifting through new thoughts from earlier. He knew one thing though, Hermione was sure something else. Though, the feelings he felt for her, didn't seem strange or weird at all.  
  
~*~  
  
I know it's stupid, but I just had a major brainstorm, and hope most of you didn't fall alseep or stop reading because it was very long. Anyways, read and review, and I have to get started on the second chapter, which WILL be shorter, just to warn you..^^ Thanks for reading! 


	2. Red Disappearance

Hermione sat in the booth at the club quietly looking around, her thoughts drifting. She didn't notice when Draco and Ron sat down across from her. Ron and Draco exchanged glances being confused but also having an idea of what was going on. Hermione sighed and turned to them, "What do you guys want?"  
  
Ron gave her a cheeky grin, and Draco gave her a smirk, "We want you to come dance with us." Ron said leaning back against the back of his seat.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon Mione...please." Draco said giving his best impression of a sad puppy. Which really looked like a evil grin to her, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Okay, I guess I will." She stood up and walked out onto the dance floor, the two taller boys following her.  
  
Hermione sat at the table laughing at Ron who was dancing on the table. They were playing truth and dare. It just so happened that Ron was dared to dance on the table. Draco sat beside her, his hands over his mouth trying to contain his laughter. Ron stopped dancing and sat down on the other side of Hermione crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Told you I wasn't a chicken Malfoy."  
  
"Your right, your not only just a chicken, your a chicken who can't dance." Draco then started laughing again, while Ron scowled. Hermione just watched them keeping silent.  
  
"Well, I think it is time for me to head back." Hermione said glancing up at the clock above their booth, which read eleven p.m.  
  
"Aww..do you have to go Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"No..." The corner's of Ron's mouth started to curve upwards, "but I am leaving. I'm tired." Ron's attempted smile faded as his features formed a pout.  
  
"Fine leave then." Draco laughed and stood up to let Hermione out of the booth. Giving her a kiss on the lips and hugging her to him before pulling away.  
  
"Goodnight, and goodbye love." He said looking at her.  
  
"Dido." She said smiling and putting her coat on. She waved at her friends one more time before walking out to her car. This time she was pleased that there wasn't anyone out there except for her. Hermione opened her car door and got in she glanced up at the dark sky as she buckled her seat belt and started her car.  
  
Turning her radio on she started listening to AFI as she made her way home, and ran started to pour down from the sky, making it hard to see. Hermione made it home without any major problems, satisfied she climbed out of her car and walked into her home. Her mother and father were sitting on the couch watching television.  
  
"You old people still up?" Hermione asked smirking as they turned to face her.  
  
"Yes, we old people are still up," Her mother said copying her smirk. Her father laughed and glanced at the television, her mother just stared out her, "Have fun today?"  
  
"Yes I did," Hermione said sitting down on the couch beside her, "I took Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati with me to see Harry."  
  
"Oh, they didn't give the poor boy a heartattack did they?" Her mother cut in.  
  
"No they didn't, then I went to the club with all my friends and danced and joked, so yeah, I had a good time."  
  
"That's nice honey." Her mother said turning back to watch the television, "I'm glad you had some fun."  
  
"Me too." Mumbled Hermione.  
  
"What was that dear?" Her father asked grinning as he turned his head towards her.  
  
"Uh..nothing Dad." Hermione said smiling innocently and getting up, "I think I will go take a shower and head to bed."  
  
"Okay sweetheart." Her mother said.  
  
"Goodnight." Hermione's father said still grinning at her.  
  
"Goodnight old people." Hermione said smirking as she walked to her bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione layed on her bed. For some odd reason she couldn't fall asleep. She didn't know what it was, but something was keeping her from sleeping. A part of her was worried for Harry, what if he did something rash? Soon she could hear the rain on her windows coming down harder, and the sound of the rain lulled her to sleep.  
  
She felt an arm around her waist wrapped tightly as if they were protecting her, and she in truth felt protected. Opening her eyes she could tell she was in a Gryffindor bedroom, but this room only had one bed. Blinking her eyes she could feel the person behind her breathing deeply. She shifted so that she was facing them.  
  
The shock had came to her for none other in her bed was Harry Potter. His messy raven hair sticking up all over the place, and his mouth slightly open as he slept. His arm tightened around her waist and she ran her hand through his bangs. It was then she noticed that he had the lightening bolt shapped scar on his forehead. The same one Neville did. It made her wonder.  
  
Hermione had no clue of what was going on, and it really confused her. What would Harry being doing at Hogwarts, and with that scar on his forehead. Sighing to herself Hermione layed her head against the pillow closing her eyes trying to think of a reasonable explanation. She felt her eyes get heavy and darkness overcame her.  
  
She could feel a hand running up and down the side of her arm. Their hand was warm and their stroke was gentle. She felt the sunlight on her face as she opened her eyes. Staring into her's was none other than Harry Potter a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Good morning Mione." He said bending closer and closing the gap between their lips. He gave her a chaste kiss and pulled away grinning.  
  
"You know what today is?" He asked.  
  
"I don't remember." She said quietly. Harry looked shocked.  
  
"You don't remember." He said grinning, "That's okay you have been studying really hard for the N.E.W.T.s, I know how you get when you study. Now that we've taken the tests Dumbledore has given us the whole week off."  
  
Hermione let out a sigh, "Oh, I remember now." She lied.  
  
"I knew you would." He said plopping down beside her laying his arm over his stomach and laying his head on her shoulder, "We can go to Hogsmeade today. The Gryffindors are having a party at the Three Broomsticks." He informed her.  
  
"That's sounds great to me." She said smiling.  
  
"Me too." He said looking up at her, her smile got wider and he leaned up and kissed her on the lips again.  
  
She kissed him back, for some reason his kisses were way better than Draco's and she didn't even know what was going on. His hands wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She entangled her fingers in his hair as his tongue slid into her mouth. In turn, she did the same, sliding her tongue into his mouth.  
  
This continued for a few more mintues until they both needed oxygen. She pulled back and stared at him for a few moments before crushing his lips with hers. Her hands traveled down to his chest her hands exploring his muscles as his hands slid under the back of her shirt. Their kiss became more passionate as it became longer. Hermione could feel her face turn warm, and was sure that it was red.  
  
After the kiss ended Hermione was laying against Harry who was absently playing with a lock of her hair, twirling it in his fingers. Hermione had her arms wrapped around his waist as they laid in the bed listening to the birds outside. She was thinking about what was going on. Harry had a scar on his forehead, the same that Neville had, and Harry was at Hogwarts, he wasn't always at Hogwarts was he?  
  
She then thought of Voldemort, the man that was set on killing Neville. If this was some kind of...alternate universe, was Harry..like Neville? Instead of Neville being the boy-who-lived. Maybe it was Harry. If Harry was the boy-who-lived, that ment Voldemort was after him instead. Again, she really didn't know though, afterall things were different here, maybe Voldemort had already been defeated, or maybe he was still out there.  
  
Harry must have sensed what she was thinking because he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed the top of her head, and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Voldemort will never touch you, or me. I'll make sure of that." She looked up at him, he wore a very serious expression. Well, there was the truth, Voldemort was still alive.  
  
Saying the only thing she could think of at the moment, and the truth she felt, "I know." She said quietly. She felt safe with him and knew he would protect her, and he had ment what he had said.  
  
"Good." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek before starting to get up. "Now, it is time to get up, and get ready Miss Granger."  
  
She giggled as he stood up and held a hand out for her, "Yes it is Mister Potter." He winked at her and picked her up by her waist and started swinging her around in a circle as she squealed. Once he set her on the ground he placed another chaste kiss on her lips and gave her one of his trademark boyish grins before heading out the door.  
  
Hermione sighed, things were complicated, but a good complicated.  
  
~*~  
  
She winced as she opened her eyes the sunlight pouring into her room through her window was enough to blind someone. Rubbing her eyes she slowly got out of her bed and went into her bathroom to take a shower and to wake herself up.  
  
Soon Hermione was in the kitchen there was a note on the counter, her parents were working in the day now. Which didn't really surprise her and she was used to it. After making herself some breakfast and eating she looked at the clock. She almost panicked it was twelve. That ment she was late and should already be visiting Harry.  
  
After rushing around and getting everything gathered up she made her way to the door. She stopped though hearing her parents television in their room on. Pausing at the door and opened it and walked in. What she saw on the television made tears come to her eyes.  
  
~*~Television~*~  
  
"Reports confirm that the young man did infact, leave the hospital earlier this morning. Staff of the hospital said that they didn't see anything unusual and that there were absolutely no visitors for him today. The local police department are currently searching for the young teen." The woman said as pictures of the hospital flashed across the screen.  
  
"If you have any information on the whereabouts of Harry Potter please contact them or the hosital immediately. The boy was injured and is still in need of medical attention." A picture of Harry then showed up on the screen. "Again we will update you all on the happenings of the disappearance of Harry Potter. On with other news...."  
  
~*~Normal~*~  
  
Hermione pressed the off button and fell down to her knees. A million thoughts must have raced through her head. The fact that Harry was missing didn't bother her as much as him being injured and missing at the same time. She could feel the tears sliding down her face, and she tried in vain to wipe them away.  
  
Standing up she walked out of her parents room and wiped her face clear of any sign of previous crying. After grabbing her keys she walked down to her car and got in. It was time to go and think, and their was only one place that allowed her to think alone.  
  
The car pulled up and stopped just before reaching the edge of water. Hermione stepped out of her car and looked around. The sun was over her head as she looked out over the water. As she looked behind her all she could see was the deserted dirt road, and the tops of buildings. She had driven all the way up hill about four miles from the city and up the hill to reach the small lake.  
  
Sighing she took a seat in the grass next to the water and through a rock into the lake watching it's ripples as they faded. Her thoughts were still on Harry. He was out there somewhere...hurt, and for all she knew alone. She could only hope for the best though, and whatever had caused him to leave was reasonable and he didn't do it for no reason. Again, he didn't seem the type to do that though. She head learned, in what few days she had known him, that he always had a reason behind his actions.  
  
Whatever happened, hopefully it was nothing bad. Hermione sat there for a few more hours throwing stones into the water and watching as ducks swam in lines and rows. The wind blew making waves in the tall grass she sat in. The scene was relaxing, but Hermione never noticed this for all the thoughts she was still pondering on had her full attention.  
  
A moan caught her attention though. Her head snapped up and her eyes became wide. The moan was one more of pain than pleasure which gave her hope. Standing up quickly her eyes scanned the area. She then noticed a patch of black in the midist of the green grass. Running over to it she discovered that there was a person under it, and none other than the person she was wanting to find.  
  
Harry was laying on his back his eyes shut tightly and his black coat laying over him. His face was etched in pain as Hermione dropped to her knees beside him, "Harry..." She whispered only getting and eyebrow raise from him in response as his eyes continued to stay shut.  
  
"Harry..are you alright?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder. He winced slightly but cracked one of his eyes open to look at her.  
  
"Just fine." He said trying to sit up but Hermione just pushed him down again.  
  
"No your not. Your wincing and your weak." She said studying him as he closed his eye and rested his head against the grass.  
  
"Your right, I'm not alright, but I've been better." He said quietly.  
  
"I know you have." She said pushing his raven hair out of his eyes as he rested for minute.  
  
"We have to get you back to the hospital."  
  
"No, I can't go back there."  
  
"Why not?" She asked worried.  
  
"Because, I-I just can't okay, and if you take me back then they'll find you too." He said opening his eyes and looking at her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The men in the black suits. They came through the window so of course no one noticed. They tried to get me and I used all the energy I had to run out of the hospital, they never came out of the room afraid that they might get caught. I ran until I couldn't run no more and stopped in an alley way. The next thing I remember is you waking me up. So I guess I teleported myself again."  
  
"They can't hurt me Harry and I don't think they would but you need to be healed."  
  
"I know I do, but I can't go back there and it's only a matter of minutes or seconds before they figure out where I am, and I can't let them hurt anymore people than they have already."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything after that and Hary closed his eyes once again and Hermione thought.  
  
"How did you find me?" He finally asked after a long silence.  
  
"By destiny I guess." She said, "I came here to think after I found out that you had disappeared from the hospital from the news channel."  
  
He opened his eyes slightly surprised at how she had found out. "Maybe it was destiny then."  
  
Hermione watched him as he moved his arm up to his head. "Are you in pain?" She asked as he winced.  
  
"Umm..a little bit. Mostly it's just my head." He told her.  
  
"Maybe I can help." She said thinking as he opened his eyes and gave her a funny look.  
  
"You've already helped me, and I told you I am not going back to the hospital." He answered.  
  
"I know, but I think I can make the headaches and the pain go away."  
  
"Well, tell me then."  
  
"First, can you make it to my car so I can take you to my house? I can't help you here."  
  
"I guess I can." He said starting to get up as Hermione helped him to her car much like she did the night she first met him. Once he was inside the car Hermione walked around and got in on her side. Soon she was on her way to her home.  
  
She knew the only way she could think of to help him was a potion. He had her trust, but would she have his? Hopefully she would. The only thing she didn't want him to do was to freak out or something, but she didn't freak out when he told her about his little power. Maybe he would understand.  
  
After a long silence she glanced over at Harry who was playing with a chain that was hanging aroud his neck. Looking closer she could see a green amulet in a thick ring of gold. The light coming in from the window was shinning on it, giving a glowing effect.  
  
He looked up at her as he dropped the amulet from his hands. His green eyes were looking into hers with something she couldn't quite read. He smiled at her a bit before turning his gaze to the window and looking out. "Thank you."  
  
Hermione glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "There is really no need to thank me."  
  
"Yes there is." He argued.  
  
"What do you want to thank me for then?"  
  
"For helping me..again." He gave a nervous laugh but wouldn't meet her gaze, "I don't understand why you help me really. I understand now though, why all your friends care for you the way they do." He paused and glanced up at her, "I sometimes feel like something is pulling me in a direction, down a path, that I know the goal is nearly impossible to reach. It's what I feel like now. Like I'm doing something wrong, and somthing that isn't supposed to be happening."  
  
Hermione stayed silent listening to him spout off sentences trying to explain things in his head, "I remember that night..." Hermione looked at him confused.  
  
"What night?"  
  
"The night that I saved you. I could feel something in my gut and knew that I was doing something wrong, this is going to sound funny, but when I saw you and you looked at me...everything stopped. Is that normal. You know, for time to stop and the feelings in your gut to disappear when you see someone or something?"  
  
His question lingered on her thoughts, "I guess it is." She told him.  
  
"Then is it normal for you to think about the same things over and over again and they won't leave you alone no matter how hard you try. They're always there, that's all you think about, and you can't think of anything else to think of that won't make you think of the thing you were trying not to think about in the first place."  
  
His words were confusing as they tumbled out of his mouth in a fast pace manner. Hermione understood him for the most part though, "I would say it is very normal, and if it isn't, it's normal to us." He grinned at her and it reminded her of her dream, she blushed but hoped he didn't notice.  
  
She pulled into the parking garage below her home and got out. She helped Harry out and up to her room. He smiled when he sat down and she looked at him. "What's that smile for?"  
  
"Your room is just the way I remember it." She smiled at him.  
  
"It's nice to know that your head injuries didn't make you forget anything."  
  
"Yeah." He said softly sitting back against her couch and watching her. Hermione turned around and walked over to her trunk that was sitting at the end of her bed. She opened it and started pulling things out of it.  
  
"Remember how you told me not to laugh at the secret you told me?" She asked him looking in her school trunk.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." He said.  
  
"Well, I need you not to laugh at me for doing this, and please don't tell anyone I did it." Hermione turned her head slightly so she could see his face even though her back was facing him.  
  
"Okay." He replied simply giving her a small smile. She turned back around and pulled out her small cauldron she set it on the floor and started pulling other stuff out of her trunk. Once she was done she took it into the kitchen and lit the burner, then set the cauldron on top of it. She added all the proper ingrediants and stired it when it needed it. Not too long after she was putting it in small tubes.  
  
She entered the room carrying the potion in little tubes to find Harry looking at his hands. She gave him a questioning look as he looked up at her, but in turn he gave her one for the potion she was carrying. "Okay, now this is a potion." She said sitting it down on the floor.  
  
He looked at it as she grabbed one of the small tubes. "Now here is where I don't want you to freak out. I guess it would help if I told you how I knew how to do all of this." He nodded, "Well, I'm a witch, Harry." His eyes got wide and he smiled at her.  
  
"You know, if I could move better, I would give you the biggest hug you have ever had." She raised an eyebrow at him, "I mean your a witch Hermione, and by the looks of it a very smart one. That's one of the greatest things I've heard of."  
  
"You mean you believe me." She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course I believe you! I've heard of witches and wizards all my life. Why wouldn't I believe you?"  
  
"I don't know, most people would think you were crazy if you told them you were a witch or wizard."  
  
"Well, not me. Even if I had never heard of it, I would still believe you. In the short time I've known you, you've never lied to me." Harry said locking gazes with hers.  
  
Hermione got lost in his eyes. She had never seen green eyes like that in her life. They were bright and had many different shades of green swirling in them. She could see his emotions through his eyes, and right now he was being sincere. Snapping out of her trance quickly Hermione held the tube up quickly, "This is a healing potion. Drink this and rest a bit, and you'll be feeling as good as new when you wake up."  
  
She held it out to him and he moved his hand to grab it, their hands brush up against eachothers as they quickly pulled back when he had grabbed the healing potion. They both blushed but went unoticed by the both of them.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders after taking the lid off, and downed it. He didn't make funny face or anything that made her think anything was wrong with it. "Thanks." He said placing the lid back on it and handing it to her.  
  
"Well, your welcome." She sid grabbing the tube, "Can you tell me what you meant earlier by saying that you wouldn't let them hurt anyone else?"  
  
Harry looked down at the ground keeping his gaze there as he began to speak, "They killed my parents."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry." She said frowning.  
  
"That's okay. My Uncle Vernon was the one who organized the whole thing anyways. He figured if he killed them off and me, then he would get all the shares to the company that was owned by my mom and dad. The company was orignally started by my mom and Aunt Petunia's parents. When they died the spilt the stock between them. I guess Vernon wanted all the money, since he's the greedy bastard."  
  
Hermion looked at her hands, "So, he killed your parents then?"  
  
"Yep, and he tried to kill me, but it didn't quite work out the way he planned. I survived and since they were my only remaining relatives I had to live with them. Which wasn't quite that bad for them. They just locked me up and kept me in the basement. They would never tell me of the company or anyhthing that way when I turned 18 they could get all of the shares that my parents left me, that's why they chase after me, and why I can't stay there."  
  
Hermione placed her hand on his, "You've managed to survive them all this time, and I've seen them in action, they're ruthless, how do you keep going Harry."  
  
"I keep going for them. I won't let them down not now not ever. I've only ever known one evil in the world and that's the Dursleys. I can't stay with them, they'll just find a way to kill me off or torture me until I sign over my part of the company. I'm better off running from them, they may get a few hits in but never enough to bring me down."  
  
Hermione stood up and walked over to a closet beside the couch, she opened it a pulled out a blanket and a pillow. She put the pillow at one end of the couch and looked at Harry, "I think you've told me enough today and I think you need some rest." Harry sighed and layed down on the couch and Hermione put the blanket over him. "I will see you in a little bit." She said walking out the door and into her living room.  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch and looked around the room. She didn't have the slightest clue as of what she was doing. Somehow though it felt right. She couldn't believe the audacity of that the Dursleys had to kill their own relatives, and try to kill their own nephew. It didn't seem right, those people had to be cold and heartless to do something like that. In a way they reminded her of Voldemort, only they just went after one person, and not just for revenge or fun.  
  
The phone rang and Hermione jumped back to reality, she got up and picked up the phone. "The Granger's residence."  
  
"Hermione.." The voice said slowly.  
  
"Hey Ginny. What's the matter?"  
  
"Uhh...nothing. Just wondering if you had watched the news this morning?"  
  
"Yeah I caught some of it."  
  
"Oh, Hermione I'm so sorry." Ginny said over the phone.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For Harry of course. He just disappeared and I know you care about him you must feel awful."  
  
"Umm..Ginny," Hermione inturrupted, "Harry is here. I did watch the news then I went out cruising to get my mind off things, and I sort of found him. I brought him back here so he could rest. He is sleeping right now."  
  
There was a long pause at the other end of the line, "Are your parents home?" Ginny asked, and Hermione could just tell her friend was smirking on the other side.  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright," Ginny sighed, "What do you think will happen if they find Harry there?"  
  
"Well, my mom and I have come to an understanding about Harry, she may not know him personally, but from what I have told her she probably won't have a problem with it, as long as we don't sleep in the same room." Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch, "I don't know about my father, he seems not to care about things that much, but I know how protective he can be."  
  
"Okay, well, as long as your not having a breakdown or anything. I talk to you later, maybe you could swing by the club tonight and see us."  
  
"Sure thing Ginny. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Ginny said as Hermione hung up.  
  
A moan coming from her room caused her to to jump. She quickly walked over to her room and stood in the doorway. Harry was laying on his back, his eyebrows knitted together in pain and his breathing coming in short gasps. Well, that was one way to tell the potion was working. Although she hated the potion because it made the patient go through pain, it helped and in no time they were healed.  
  
She leaned againt the door frame and watched him as he began to relax. She knew she would have to tell her parents about him being there, because she didn't want to lose him and feel even worse than she did early when she thought something bad had happened to him.  
  
Hermione sighed and went into the kitchen. She fixed some sandwhichs and wrapped them up. When Harry woke up they would eat. Hermione grabbed a book from the bookshelf beside the door to her room, opening to the first page she walked over and sat down on the couch and began reading a book on dreams, and what they meant.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione looked up from her book when she heard a floor board squeak. Harry was standing there stretching with his arms over his head, he had a smile on his face as he walked over to her, "Thanks for the potion it worked really well. "I'm beginning to think all the beatings and fights were just dreams."  
  
She closed her book and sat it down on the table next to the couch. "So, I take it you slept well."  
  
"Like a baby." He replied sitting down beside her.  
  
"Well, would the baby like some food?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"Sure." He replied.  
  
"Okay then." Hermione told him standing up and walking into the kitchen with him following not far behind her.  
  
Hermione got the sandwhichs out of the fridge and unwrapped them, after grabbing a couple pops and some chips she sat them down on the table. Then Harry and she ate in silence, unless they were laughing at something the other said, or did.  
  
Once they were done they decided to go to the club later. Harry had disappeared promising to be back after he had got a shower and some new clothes on. Hermione was a bit confused as to where he would be able to get cleaned up, but didn't ask.  
  
She herself had taken a shower and dressed in a pair of black jeans, and a dark red t-shirt. She had let her hair down and used only a little bit of make-up. She slipped on a pair of her new black high-top converse and pulled a black leather jacket over her shoulders, then Harry popped back in. Hermione now recognized what he was doing as apparating. She could do it too, but didn't rely that much on it. It made her think, how could he apparate if he isn't a wizard?  
  
Looks just like it was another mystery of Harry Potter that she would have to find out. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a gold dragon on the front of it wrapped around a sword, and wore a pair of black cargo shorts. He also had a pair of black boots on. His outfit was topped off with his long leather jacket. She smiled at him and looked at his face. His green eyes were shinning and he had his glasses back on. His jet black hair was sticking out all over the place which made him look sort of innocent and cute.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." He replied grinning.  
  
"Okay then, let's go party." Hermione left a note on the bar by the door for her parents as she and Harry made their way to the car and headed out to go to the club. Harry had been looking out the window almost the whole time and she knew what he must have been thinking. Everytime he was at the club he always got in a fight, and now with those people after him, they would be after him. He didn't want to put anyone else in danger.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked pulling up to the club parking lot.  
  
He looked over at her, "Yeah, I'm fine, just nervous I guess."  
  
"Don't be. They might not say anything at first, but once they warm up to you, you can't get them to shut up." Hermione said shutting the car off and taking off her seat belt.  
  
"Well, that makes me relive the Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny thing at the hosptial." He said getting out of the car.  
  
"Well, hopefully it won't be that bad." She said locking the doors and walking into the club.  
  
Harry was following close behind her. She could hear the music, but she could also hear Harry's boots hitting the floor, and found that a bit strange but kept going to the back of the club to where her and her friends always sat and danced.  
  
She could see them all sitting around the booth talking. Draco was sitting by the wall laughing at something Ginny had said, and Neville was blushing. Ron was talking to Luna and Lavendre and Parvati were giggling and pointing at some guys. Dean and Seamus were talking and laughing at eachother. Hermione stopped and turned to look at Harry, his gaze locked with hers and she smiled, she could see that he was nervous in his eyes.  
  
He bit his lip as he walked up behind her giving her a smile as he looked up at her friends. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him through the crowd and towards the booth. All the people sitting at the booth looked up when she stopped in front of the table. Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny all squealed and jumped up giving Harry a hug.  
  
All the guys and looked at him with caution, while Luna had an amused smile on her face. "Hey Lavender, Parvati, Ginny." He said giving them all a hug.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Thanks to Hermione, yes, I would say I am feeling way better."  
  
Hermione smiled and blushed at his comment. She looked at Draco who had a smug look on his face but she didn't really think to much of it. She knew he was jealous because she was spending time with another guy besides him.  
  
She looked back at Harry, "This is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy," She said pointing at him as Harry leaned over and shook his hand, "This is my best friend Ron Weasley," Harry shook his hand also, "This is my other best friend Neville," Harry shook his hand as Hermione continued to speak, "Then this is Dean, Seamus, and Luna." Harry shook all of their hands before he took a seat between Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"You all know this is Harry." Hermione stated looking around the table; they all nodded in repsonse.  
  
The few akward minutes were filled with everyone exchanging glances until Lavender and Parvati pulled Harry out to the dance floor and started dancing with him. Hermione looked over at Draco who stared back at her.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Well, what do you think about him?"  
  
"I don't know. He seems nice enough, but seems pretty strong for a muggle."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry as he danced he was spinning both Lavender and Parvati around in circles, "I don't think he is a muggle, but that's just my theory."  
  
Draco gave her a confused look but didn't make a comment on it. Instead Ron spoke up.  
  
"I've got the perfect idea Draco."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Well, remember what happened when we all first came to this club."  
  
"Yeah we all had to sing a song." Draco said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Why not let Harry sing, then it will be like he is one of us you know, like an initiation or something."  
  
"Sounds good." Draco said smirking and looking over at Harry. Hermione looked between the two boys for a few mintues as they thought silently to themselves.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, because I'm pretty sure he could take both of you in a fight."  
  
"We won't Hermione." Ron said getting up with Draco, Dean, Seamus, and Neville following him out to the dance floor.  
  
"They're going to do something stupid." Sighed Hermione.  
  
"We know, but it will be funny to see what happens to them if they tick Harry off." Ginny said as Luna giggled.  
  
Hermione looked out to the dance floor where all the boys had surrounded Harry and were talking to him as Lavender and Parvati looked annoyed. Harry didn't show any sign of emotion on his face until the boys werer done talking to him, then he gave them a nervous smile.  
  
He shook all of their hands as Draco went up to the manager and asked if Harry could sing a song. A few minutes later Harry was getting a guitar from the stage. Hermione didn't even know he played. A few guys came onto the stage one on drums the other on bass. Harry stood in front of the mircophone as he gave her another nervous smile.  
  
She waved at him as the manager announced that Harry Potter would be singing a song. When they first started going to the club they would do karaokie, but Harry was singing an actual song.  
  
"The song he will be singing is one he wrote himself." Another shock came to Hermione, well, there were still a lot of things she didn't know about him. That's what made him interesting to her, he was a mystery.  
  
Harry started playing the guitar as Hermione ran up to the stage along with all the other girls.  
  
"Worn out and faded, the weakness starts to show. They've created, the generation that we know. Washed up and hated, the system moves too slow. They give us answers, the questions they don't even know." Harry's voice got louder as he started to scream the chorus, "You made it. You played it. Your shit is overrated. You made it. You played it. Your shit is overrated."  
  
His voice got lower again as he sang the second verse as smooth as the first one, "Used up and jaded. You're thinking way too slow. So we're creating, answers on our own. We can't relate, to what you think you know. And you create, the problems that will never go away......" Hermione's eyes got wide as she heard people screaming and clapping, as he started the chorus again. "You made it. You played it. Your shit is overrated. You made it. You played it. Your shit is overrated. You made it. You played it. Your shit is overrated. You made it. You played it. Your shit is over....."  
  
Harry started whispering into the microphone his eyes closing."Go away....go away...go away...go away... You made it. You played it. Your shit is overrated. You made it. You played it. Your shit is overrated. You made it. You played it. Your shit is overrated. You made it. You played it. Your shit is over...." Harry stopped singing as the instruments died down and the song came to a close. People started clapping and laughing as others congratulated him. He took the guitar off and shook the other bandmates hands. He shook the managers hand before coming down to the floor and being tackled by Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and even a few girls they didn't know.  
  
"That was great Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione as she hugged him.  
  
"Thanks." He said blushing a bit.  
  
"Yeah Harry, where did you learn to do that?" Asked Lavender.  
  
"Let's just say living with my Aunt and Uncle I had a lot of free time on my hands, and since my father left me his guitar I decided to learn and play it."  
  
"That's amazing." Some girl said staring dreamily at Harry. He gave a nervous laugh as all the girls turned around slowly and looked at her. She made a sound that sounded like a squeek and ran away into the crowd of people dancing.  
  
Harry laughed as Hermione pulled him out to the dance floor and all of the girls, including Luna started to dance with him. Draco and the boys were sitting at the booth.  
  
"He has been here for a total of thirty minutes and already he has every girl in this place wanting to hook up with him. Including our girls." Seamus said downing his drink.  
  
"Yeah." Mumbled Ron.  
  
Draco just glared out to the dance floor where Harry had his hands on Hermione's waist and was swinging her around the dance floor. He twitched when Hermione brought her hand up and ran her fingers across Harry's jaw. Harry grinned and twirled her around in a circle. He could see Hermione smile in return to his grin as she gave him a hug and whispered something in his ear so he could hear her.  
  
Draco could feel a rage build up inside of him as he watched them laugh and dance. Sure he and Hermione had a good time, but she was more...open with Harry. He had known her for seven long years. Harry knows her for about three days and is already smitten with her.  
  
A thought occured to him as he picked up his drink, Hermione was his girlfriend, that did make him able to dance and kiss her whenever he wanted, so why not now? Draco slammed his glass down on the table and made his way out to the dance floor.  
  
He walked up to Harry and Hermione and stopped beside them, "Mind if I cut in?" He asked casually.  
  
Harry stopped and looked at him, his bright green eyes flashing, "Sure." He said giving Hermione a peck on the cheek before Luna pulled Harry away and started dancing with him. Harry gave Hermione one last glance as Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco. He had never been this aggresive before, and she wondered what brought on the sudden change in him. He swung her around and was grinding his hips against hers as he kissed her neck.  
  
Draco's eyes shot up and he could see Harry looking over Luna's shoulder at him as he kissed her neck. He could tell he was really pissing him off as Harry's eyes flashed with anger and jealousy. Hermione never noticed and spent her time with Draco thinking it was Harry.  
  
Harry sighed and excused himself from dancing with Luna and walked over to the table and took a seat since all the boys and girls were out dancing around. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. He didn't fit in with any of them. The girls may have liked him but he was only striving for one of their attention. The boys really didn't trust him and decided to give him the cold shoulder.  
  
He was used to it though. He looked at Hermione and Draco dancing, they seemed to be enjoying themselves, Draco a little too much, but it was his girlfriend and Harry didn't have a say in the matter. Harry looked at the clock on the wall as another song came on. He had been here for an hour and it wasn't that late at all but he had a feeling his night would be cut short.  
  
Harry watched them all dance for a few more minutes and would catch Hermione grinning at him everyone once in awhile as if telling him to come join all of them. A sharp pain burned in his chest and realized it wasn't because he wanted her, but because it was trying to warn him of something.  
  
Harry quickly stood and walked out of the club, making sure he was unnoticed by Hermione or any of her friends. The wind blew his hair in his face as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He knew it wasn't right to do this to Hermione, but he had no other choice, things were going to get dangerous and he couldn't risk her.  
  
Briskly Harry made his way down the street and out of sight as the sun started to set.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione laughed and looked up to the booth. Her heart stopped when she noticed Harry wasn't there. She pulled away from Draco and ran to the door, shoving her way through groups of people as she went. Her eyes searching for him around her, but no sign of him caught her attention. She couldn't handle this anymore he was always disappearing and it made her feel worse not knowing where he was or what he was doing.  
  
She could hear footsteps behind her and she spun around to set her gaze on cold silver eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked.  
  
"Harry is gone again." She said.  
  
"I guess he can't really be trusted." Draco said wrapping his arms around Hermione and hugging her to him.  
  
"No, he can, he is just very cautious about things and usually has a reason for disappearing.  
  
"If you say so." Draco said pulling her back inside the club. Both of them were unaware of the young man known as Harry Potter standing on top of the building looking down on them as he sighed, and rain drops started to fall from the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
The end of chapter 2, and to make this short, the next chapter will have more time pass than just a few days. It might be three months before I end the next chapter. I worked on this chapter and now that I am really really sleepy I think I will go to bed, after I upload this chapter though. Please read and review. 


End file.
